Frozen
by Celare
Summary: Crimson eyes finally opened and met the gaze of cold blue ones, but Fai didn’t stop until the man had his hands in a crushing grip. “Stop it. Stop the lies.” KuroFai. Depressing, lime-y oneshot.


Author's Note: When I started reading Tsubasa, I immediately fell in love with Fai- and the Fai x Kuro pairing soon afterwards. They're both such complex characters, especially Fai. This is my attempt at an exploration of their relationship- within a lime-y context. Please review!

Disclaimer: Too bad, so sad. I'm not Clamp.

Warning: Lime, yaoi, angst.

- - -

The bulky man paused, one foot raised to climb the next step, as he heard the crashing of glass. He sighed heavily when he heard screams of laughter. Not this again.

He opened the door, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"Kuro-tan!" sang Fai, springing from the floor to his side in an instant. "You're ba-ack, meow!"

Brushing the man aside, Kurogane sighed again and set down his package. Syaoran was in the corner, battling a rug, and Sakura looked very much like a half-asleep kitten. Fai continued his prancing… and meowing.

The ninja shook his head, annoyed. Why did they..? His eyes fell on the blonde. Of course, it was his fault. There was nothing he could do, he supposed, but send them all to bed. He disengaged the soup ladle from Syaoran's hand and led him gently to his room, then picked up Sakura and laid her down on her bed. He then turned to the last occupant of the room.

"Fai." Crimson eyes narrowed as the man spun around with a goofy smile. "Drop the act."

The wizard never seemed to release his mask of gaiety, and it frustrated Kurogane to no end. He knew instinctively that there was more to Fai than the man let on. His powers, his personality, his past. Something, especially tonight, was amiss.

Innocent eyes stared back at him. "I dunno what you're talking about, Kuro-daddy. Meow!"

Kurogane cracked. He seized the slender arms and pinned his companion to the wall, shouting. "Stop it! Just stop-"

Fai's eyes narrowed and for an instant became cat-like, then he pushed right back, toppling over the ninja onto the couch beside them. With a satisfied "meow!", he lowered his head- only to be stopped by a strong hand.

"What are you doing?" He did not seem surprised, or unsettled. The question was merely firm.

The blonde head cocked to one side. "Why, I'm seducing you, of course!" Fai proclaimed gleefully, then promptly pressed his lips to the other's.

Kurogane's mind raced. His friend was clearly drunk and out of his right senses, and his best course of action would be- A wet tongue ran over the seam of his lips, and all thoughts abruptly came to a halt. He twisted his head away. "Fai, you shouldn't- aah-"

Fai smirked against the tender juncture between his jaw and his throat, lapping at the bite mark. His long slender fingers danced across the man's shirt, undoing the buttons swiftly and grazing over the muscular chest while his mouth moved to nip at his ear. The other man's breathing was becoming ragged, and it was with an effort that he gasped, "Just stop…"

His mouth moved back to cover the rest of Kurogane's protest, and the man's body betrayed him as he pulled the wizard closer, deepening the kiss until it became a battle of wills. Just when Kurogane had won dominance, Fai ground his hips against him, causing him to fall back with a strangled moan.

He returned, kissing down his cheek and throat until he reached the expanse of his chest. For being so eternally cold, his lips left a trail of fire down his skin. He inhaled swiftly as Fai flicked his right nipple with his tongue, then sucked hard at it. His hands traveled lower, tracing designs all the way to his navel, making Kurogane shudder.

The fingers began to undo his belt buckle, and the burning lips returned to his own. Crimson eyes finally opened and met the gaze of cold blue ones, but Fai didn't stop until the man had his hands in a crushing grip.

"Stop it. Stop the lies."

Eyebrows rose curiously, a dazed look on his face. "What are you talking about, Kuro-sama?" he asked, leaning forward to lick the other's throat. He turned away fiercely, his brows knitted.

"I can't let you do this. Quit lying to yourself, Fai. You're not-" his voice cut off with a gasp as the wizard grasped his crotch, but he forced himself to continue. "You're not really doing this, are you? You're just…"

With renewed energy, Fai tackled him to the floor, ravishing his mouth and body with a fervor that stunned the ninja under him. "Big Puppy's being a bad boy," he proclaimed in a sing song voice. "Big Kitty has to punish him."

Taking a deep breath, Kurogane flipped their positions, hovering over the man. "Stop pretending," he growled, incensed. Fai's only response was to pull him down and kiss him fiercely. Distracted, he didn't notice the man sitting up underneath him until he was upright as well, Fai wrapping his legs around him and running his hands up and down his back, purring into his mouth.

With his last bit of resistance, he pushed him away- only managing to separate them by a few inches. "I don't want this. I don't want you to-"

Somewhere in those nine words, the goofy blue eyes had hardened and splintered. "Shut up!" he shouted harshly, his tone so different that he sounded like a different person. "Shut **up**, damn it!" Fists beat feebly against Kurogane's bare skin. "Can't you just shut up and let me forget?"

"No," the ninja whispered, not even sure what he was responding to. "I can't let you be like that. You're killing yourself, Fai." A startled gaze met his own. "And you're killing me too." He pushed away the wizard and stood, turning away.

"You… don't know," the blonde hissed.

"No." His words were hard. "I don't." His scarlet eyes glared at the broken man on the floor. "But that's not my fault." His cape swished around him as he walked slowly, heavily, to the door. "It's not my fault."

Fai was silent.

Kurogane turned, once, before he left. A tear glittered on his cheek, the whole of his sorrow in one shining drop.

Fai's eyes were hard, defiant, cold.

Frozen.

- -

Oh my GOSH, that was awful. ~hides head in shame~ I'm sorry. It was my first yaoi fic, as well as my first lime, so please give me con crit! I'm not usually this bad of a writer, I promise.


End file.
